Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to the lighting and signaling field, and in particular to a light beam adjusting device, an optical assembly and a lighting and/or signaling apparatus including the optical assembly.
Description of the Related Art
With development of technology and progress of society, a lighting or signaling apparatus that can only provide a function of illumination or a function of signal indicator will not satisfy the requirements of the people any longer. Instead, more and more customized applications of the lighting or signaling apparatus (for example a vehicle lamp for an automobile vehicle) have been proposed, therefore it needs to provide more diverse patterns and lit aspects of the light beam. In this case, a single light source often cannot satisfy the requirements. Thus, in order to achieve the diverse lit aspects (such as diverse depths of field, plural spots), in the prior art, more light sources are often needed to be provided. Thus, more light sources typically will occupy more space. It will affect the design space of lamps adversely and limit style design.